Drones are currently operated by a remote and RF transmitter such as the 9XR Turnigy controller and Fr Sky transmitter or similar models. These remotes work using an RF frequency transmitter employing Pulse Width Modulation (PWM). Pulse Code Modulation (PCM) or some other analog waveform processing. These methods usually limit the number of channels to 6 or 8, where for example, one channel controls the throttle and another controls the yaw and etc. One issue is the transmitters' limited range and susceptibility to RF interference, such as from a cell tower, which can result in loss of control of the drone. Both the data sent and received from the drone is very limited due to the small number of channels supported. Any large amount of data recorded by sensors on the drone can only be processed once the drone lands and the data is downloaded to a computer for processing since there is no way to stream large amounts of data back to the operator in real-time. These controllers also allow drone operators to fly in restricted areas unless these areas are pre-programmed on the drone at the time of flight. Even then these areas need to be updated on the drone on a continual bases and there is no current method to enforce this.